


Dear Frank

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insanity, M/M, Medical Torture, Mental Institutions, Murder, Psychological Torture, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey way, along with his brother, Gerard, and best friend, Frank Iero, are captured by an underground hospital operation where the three are tortured, tested on, and much much more. The real question is, What is real and what is fake?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Frank

        The bright lights that filled the cramped room seemed to dim as the thin male sat by the window, torturous lights crossing his vision.

 

        "Wait your turn, Mikey. After we tear him apart, You're next."

 It wasn't the fact that he was next that bothered him, it was his brother.

His brothers blood on the operating table.

 

        Gerard's agonizing screams filled his thoughts. That one night where they had broken his leg to see what would gappen. His own brother. There was nothing he could do. And now, as he sat in the small cell lost in his thoughts, the elder brother was being tortured in an attempt to strip his every secret from him. If that didn't work, they would just kill him in front of Mikey and maybe finally get something out of the taller boy.

He didn't ever mean for it to go like this, nor, was gerard's involvment in the scheme. The drugs and the sex and the money. Was it really worth it?

 

 

        The door was flung open with a loud clang against the wall to show a sweat covered, hospital gown wearing Frank Iero, who stood in the doorway with wide hazel eyes that only shouted trouble

 

     "Come on, Mikey! We are finding your brother and escaping! Come on!" As soon as the words left Frank's cracked lips with urgency like their whole existence depended on those words.

 

 

        The two were soon off and running down the narrow tunnels called hallways feeling very much like the test mice they were. Light bounced off the glassy white walls into the two men's eyes.

 

     "Do you even know where his fucking room is?" Mikey asked all of a sudden which brought Frank to a suddeb stop

 

     "Oh, shit." And this is when Mikey got mad, fixing his foggy glasses which had surprisingly stayed on while he ran. Frank dared to lie about his brother just to get the younger of the brother's to follow him in his crazy plan

 

     "You don't fucking know where my brother is you fucking-" Turning to see what Frank was staring at stopped him right in his tracks, words that would have been said hanging from his lips. It was a room, a glass window which must have been for viewing a patient in said room without said patient knowing of it's existence. Inside the room, there was a small tray covered in blankets. A kind of bed that seemed to have been rushed together.

Then it hit. Sat on a bed in barelly anything but a hospital gown was Gerard.

 

 

        Sat on the bed was none other than Gerard Way himself, glassy hazel eyes staring into space in what looked to be a drug induced state. Saying he looked like shit would be an understatement. He looked like death. Pale and empty looking, sitting up on the metal table a doctor prodded him with needles. Oh, shit. Mikey bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from shouting as he turned to the shorter male. Frank was not okay at all, a rage building inside him that he couldn't do anything to release it. He needed to save Gerard. A low sob left Mikey's lips when he realized what was going on. The placement of the halls. How his brother happened to be right there. They knew.

 

     "I'm so sorry, Mikey..." Frank said softly before a pale man stepped in front of the two.

 

     "Oh, Frank and Mikey. Just in time for the finale." All mikey's hair stood on end as the balding man walked closer.

     

     "Gerard and I have been waiting for you both to arrive, weren't we Gerard?" and in that moment it all seemed to crash down on the two friends. Gerard could hear them. Hell, he could see them too. He either was being treatened or didn't have the energy or motivation to move much less speak. Fear passed across the older brother's face as his eyes moved to meet his brother's.

 

     "Gerard...." spilled from Mikey's lips as Frank could only watch, a doctor walking up to the metal table which supported the boy, sticking a gun under the older boy's throat.

 

     "No! Don't you fucking dare! I'll do anything please...Please don't kill him!" echoed down the halls. Gerard, who looked close to tears, gave Mikey an apologetic look before looking to Frank and mouthing an 'I love you' that made Frank only continue to sob. Time seemed to stop as pressure was put on the trigger and Gerard's body fell back into the doctor's arms, thick blood dripping down his throat.

 

     "You fucking bastard!" came a shout frown the shortest guy in the room right before he stabbed the man in the chest with a blue pen.

     

     "Where did you get the fucking pen though?" Mikey asked as the two sped down the hallway. Frank only could give a sad chuckle

 

     "I took it from his pocket when...when they...shot..."

 

     Frank fell to his knees

 

     "Mikey...I loved him and...He fucking told me he loved me!" Came from Frank's grit teeth, Mikey standing beside him with a worried look as he rubbed the shorter male's back.

 

     "We have to go, Frank....I'm sorry." in reality they both hurt and knew things were never gonna be the same.

 

     "You know...That was his room..." Frank mutteted, eyes drifting to a closed door that shone as bright as the hall lights and the teeth gerard would never again show.

 

     "Could I maybe go in there....Get a thing of his maybe to remember him by...?"

Mikey nodded with a sad sigh, watching Frank Iero pull himself off the floor and into the room where Gerard had once slept.

 

 

 

        Walking by the bed that no one would ever lie in again, praying for their own survival so they could get back to the ones they loved.

 

     "Fucking stop...He's dead..He's fucking dead so stop." Frank spit out. This helped until his eyes landed on a neat folded piece of lined paper sitting on the dresser. So innocent like it was a short paper for school or a note to a friend not a death note. Picking up the note with shakey hands, he opened it carefully.

 

 

 

 

Dear Frank,

        I know by the time you have read this, they killed me and you are somehow getting yourself (and hopefully Mikey as well) out of this hell hole. I didn't want to die. I know you don't either. I'm sorry it had to end this way, Frank. I'll miss you. Whatever I have in store for me now, I'll always love you, Frankie. But, don't let this hold you back. Keep living, Frank Iero. I will never ever be fully gone. I will live on in you. Mikey. Ray. Don't give up Frank and please take care of Mikey.

I love you,

Gerard.

 

 

 

        Frank dropped to his knees, everything he wanted and didn't want to say caught in his throat as the tears fell. Soft raindrops the came to the ground, cursed gravity bringing the note down with them. The same gravity that dropped Gerard's lifeless body.

 

     "Frank?"

came a small voice from outside the room. Frank didn't move. He couldn't. The man he loved was dead and he never even got to say I love you. Three simple words that could never be let out. A pair of lips that would never be kissed. A heart that would never beat.

 

     "Frank." Mikey repeated again, a hand on his friend's shoulder as his eyes darted around the room that had held his brother.

Don't think

Don't think about him

Think about it and you will be hurt

**Don't think**

    

Now, It was Frank's turn to speak into the silence, his voice cutting cleanly through the room.

 

     "We need to get out of here, Mikey." So close. So close to the end of this hell.

 

     "Come on." Mikey said suddenly with a nod, getting frank and himself to their feet and out of the room

 

 

 

        Wind blew past their faces. Colors and lights and shouting. The rush. The burn in their lungs. The feeling of an end while their last breaths were taken and they thanked any god cared to listen. Then they were out. A smirked pulled at Mikey's lips

 

     "Fuck yes!" and Frank couldn't help but mirror him. They were outside. They were free. It was over. With a sigh, Mikey shut his eyes. Maybe things could get better after this. Yes, Gerard was gone but he would have wanted people to get on without him there.

 

     "Mikey?" Came a scared voice beside him.

 

     "Mikey!"

 

     Mikey's eyes flashed open quickly to see the source of the yelling. Frank. They were in the same place, neither of the two having moved. But, it was different. Brighter.

 

     "You've got to be kidding me...You are fucking kidding me..."

The greens and greys of the outdoors had turned back into the smooth white halls of the hospital. There was no door. No windows. Just the pale white walls that continued forever in every direction.

As Mikey went to say something, a sharp pain hit him in the side of the head and everything faded to black.

     Blinding lights. Fixtures of fire stuck in the ceiling, tamed at the moment but not enough to stop the rays they shot out around the room.

 

 

     Mikey blinked awake, a throbbing pain in the side of his head. Where was he? What happened? Then, all the thoughts from what seemed like minutes ago hit him like a tidal wave. The escape. Well, almost escape. The halls. The pain in his head. Darkness. Turning his head to the side, the younger Way saw that he was in the hospital room once again. His arms tied down to the bed and a tube that stuck from his arm. Who know what chemicals they were pumping into his body as he thought. Frank, on the other hand, was still missing. This didn't only terrify Mikey but made him wonder, what the fuck happened?

 

 

     "Mikey?" came a soft whisper from across the room. Ignore it. He refused to turn away from the wall, his eyes dead set on burning a hole through it.

 

     "Mikey!" came the voice again, tears leaking from Mikey's eyes now as his grip tighted on the sheets where they lie.

 

     "You're dead...You're fucking dead, Gerard! You aren't here! He isn't fucking here!"

Mikey exploded, not only tearing himself apart but also his brother who stood in the doorway of the room.

 

     "Mikey....I'm right here....What the fuck happened? Are you okay?" carried on the worried older brother who didn't know that he should be dead.

Mikey turned to face Gerard's pale face. Those eyes that had met his. The look of words that were to be said but couldn't. The gun.

 

     "I saw them....And you...They shot you, Gerard. They fucking shot you..." came in sobs from the younger brother's lips as Gerard laid his very much alive hand on his shoulder.

 

     "It was just a bad dream, Mikey. Shh I'm okay."

That sounded too much like Gerard for this all to be fake. Mikey, being the drugged boy he was, went completely along with this. His brother was back and that was all that mattered.

 

     "I won't leave you, Mikey. I'll always be here." came the soft voice of Gerard when one thought came to Mikey's mind. Frank.

 

     "Gerard...Where's Frank?" and this time Gerard didn't say a word.


End file.
